


i-ii tab po q4-6h

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo groans the moment the door opens and the slightest light is allowed inside his small quarters. He has little doubt who the intruder is, though he isn't sure he would be able to bring himself to care if someone has come to kill him. His head aches too severely to bother moving, and it might very well be a blessing at this point.</p><p>"Darlin'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i-ii tab po q4-6h

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am. ignore the title. i have no excuse other than my bitterness for refreshing med term for nursing stuff.
> 
> (i-ii tab po q4-6h = 1-2 tablets/pills by mouth every four to six hours)

Hanzo groans the moment the door opens and the slightest light is allowed inside his small quarters. He has little doubt who the intruder is, though he isn't sure he would be able to bring himself to care if someone has come to kill him. His head aches too severely to bother moving, and it might very well be a blessing at this point.

"Darlin'?"

Jesse's voice is quiet, but even _that's_ too damn loud for Hanzo to deal with right now. He can hear the worry, but he can't bring himself to do much more than pull his pillow over his head and try to drown out both sight and sound. If he manages to suffocate himself in the process, then that will be a bonus.

The pillow gets pulled away a few seconds later. A gentle hand presses against his forehead. Hanzo can't even gather the energy to try and swat Jesse away or tell him to leave. He knows it won't matter. The gunslinger won't go anywhere now that he knows why Hanzo hasn't come out of his room all day. Not even for their lunch date.

"Shoulda called me," Jesse says softly, moving away from the bed and ducking into the adjourning bathroom.

Hanzo doesn't know what the cowboy expects to find in there. He keeps the bathroom relatively bare most of the time. Some bandages and a simple first aid kit for Jesse's sake more than his own, but that's about it.

Naturally, Jesse comes out with a cup of water, a dampened cloth in one hand, and a bottle of pills jingling in his pocket in the most obnoxious way possible.

"'m not moving," Hanzo says before Jesse can so much as open his mouth.

Jesse has to stifle a laugh. It's just like Hanzo to be contrary even in his worst moment. "Ya don't gotta move too much, darlin'. Jus' sit on up for me a lil' bit to take these, n' I'll leave you alone." He sets the cloth down on the table kept beside Hanzo's bed after folding it to try and keep the coolness of it. He can always stick it back under the faucet if he needs to. His mechanical hand digs into his pocket, pulling the bottle free. "We'll start with these, maybe see if Angela's got somethin' else," he explains softly, dumping several pills into his hand. He takes two and slips them into one of Hanzo's hands, then passes him the cup of water.

Hanzo shoots him a small glare as he pushes himself up slightly. He swallows the two pills and flops back down against the pillow that hadn't been taken from his possession. The movement is jarring, causing him to hiss in response from the pain that pulses at his temples.

"Here," Jesse says, placing the cloth over Hanzo's forehead. "Maybe that'll help some." He reaches up with his hands to free Hanzo's hair. The tension against his scalp can't possibly be helping the headache he clearly has going on.

Without thinking, Jesse works his fingers into Hanzo's hair, massaging at the archer's scalp while thinking of what to do next. He should talk to Angela. She probably knows better than he does on what medications will actually help. Pain killers might be enough to take off the edge, but he has little doubt, after feeling Hanzo's forehead, that the archer is sick.

After a few seconds of debate, he sighs and says, "Keep your eyes shut, Han." He reaches for his phone, firing off a quick message to see if he can't have something brought to Hanzo's door.

The response is fairly immediate. He smiles a little at the reassurance that Angela or one of her medics will bring something shortly. Jesse rarely willingly reaches out for medical attention, and the fact that he asks that the meds be brought to Hanzo's room probably says more than enough for the doctor to piece together.

"We'll get'cha fixed up right quick," he reassures, returning his hand to Hanzo's hair. That seems to be helping somewhat, at least. Hanzo's face isn't screwed up so badly with pain, so Jesse keeps working his fingers while waiting on the knock he knows will only serve to aggravate Hanzo.

No knock comes. Instead, his phone lights up with a message. Jesse grins a little at that, glad Angela's the one with the smarts. He slips off the edge of the bed, giving Hanzo's hand a quick squeeze when he hears (what he swears to be) a soft whine escape the archer.

Angela stands outside the door with a look of concern in her eyes. She presses a bottle into Jesse's hands. "Get him to take two of these every four to six hours. If he's asleep, let him sleep."

Jesse nods, "Thanks, Ang."

"If he isn't getting any better-"

"Trust me, you ain't gotta go there when it's about him," Jesse promises, offering Angela a smile. She worries about all her 'patients', even if Hanzo never actually made it in under her care. There's still some... conflicted emotions between the two, but that doesn't mean she wants him to suffer. Especially not when it means Jesse would only suffer too.

Angela offers a smile, "I'm always on call."

Jesse nods once more and ducks back into the room, closing the door as quietly as possible as he goes. He makes his way to Hanzo again. So much for that earlier promise.

"One more time sweetheart," he says softly as he brushes his fingers over Hanzo's cheek.

There isn't much complaint this time. Jesse hopes that just means Hanzo's too close to sleep to be bothered with anything remotely coherent, but he can't help worrying anyways.

Without anything else to do other than wait out the time until the next dose, he lays out on the bed next to Hanzo. He stays on his side, giving Hanzo as much room as he can while letting one arm rest over the archer's stomach.

He doesn't talk like he might if Hanzo were simply in pain. He knows the ache of old injuries and the terrible joke that is phantom limb pain. Headaches are a bit different. He knows the silence is appreciated, but so is his presence.

It doesn't take long for Hanzo to doze off after that. Jesse doesn't know whether it's the medicine or the exhaustion the wear takes on Hanzo's body, but he's relieved all the same.


End file.
